Terra Nova oneshots
by QueenoftheQueenies
Summary: So here are some Terra Nova oneshots. I have plenty stored in my head but if you guys have any prompts for me - be it word, sentence, phrase or just about anything, I will do my best to create and awesome, mind-blowing one-shot from it aha. I find a word I like and use it as a prompt for these oneshots so lemme know what you think. Thank'yah all kindly.
1. Prompt: Dreamer

** Prompt: ****_Dreamer_**

He stands just a few inches away. So close and yet so far away. If I reach out now, it's likely I'll be able to touch him. The thought of his skin, so warm and enticing - it's almost more than I can handle. I let out a soft, shuddering breath, my chest heaving suddenly.

"Lucas?" I murmur, reaching a hand out.

I was wrong. I can't reach him. Can't touch him. He's just barely out of my reach, his back turned to me. But I know it's him, not anyone else - and not just because I'd know that scruffy hair, toned muscles and tanned skin - but because of the scars across the back of his neck. I'd know them anywhere.

"Lucas?" I try again, my voice sounding dreamy and like a distant echo, but he remains turned away from me.

I shuffle forward slightly and press my hand to his back. The terse muscles there jump beneath his clothing in response to my touch and he turns slowly, almost slow-motion. My heart jumps when my eyes meet his - only to find them cold and emotionless.

"Lucas?" I add more force to my voice.

Rather than respond, he suddenly reaches a hand up and presses it over his chest. The light around us suddenly brightens - not by much, just enough so that I can see his face a little clearer - his face, his beautiful face, which is covered in blood in a very familiar formation. Then I look down to where his hand rests over his chest.

"What's... wrong?"

His hand suddenly moves away from his chest - and reveals a bloodied hole in his chest. I gasp, stumbling back an unsteady step, memories flitting through my head suddenly. Betraying the Colony, getting mom back, the attack - shooting Lucas to protect Taylor. God, I shot him.

"Lucas..." My voice trembles as I reach for him.

"You did this. You did this, to me. Even though I loved you." His eyes remain on mine and although his voice slowly rises with intensity and loudness, his eyes don't change. "Even though I loved you and forgave you! You killed me! You did this!"

"No," I whimper. "I... I didn't have a choice..."

"Yes you did. And you killed me," he screams the words.

He leaps at me suddenly and the world dissolves, fading away until nothing remains but utter blackness. I float it in for a second before something jerks me out of it.

I sit up in bed, heart hammering, body slick with sweat as I gasp for breath. It was a dream - a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Not real. Lucas is dead. I killed him. He's not alive.

No matter how badly I wish he was.


	2. Prompt: Beautiful

_** Prompt: Beautiful**_

His hand reaches forward, his eyes warm and intense on mine. Those beautiful green eyes cause my insides to quiver uncontrollably.

His fingers brush along my cheeks and I feel more than a little faint suddenly, my knees weak as I struggle to maintain eye contact.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs, his eyes searching mine.

"Stop it."

My words come out from between clenched teeth as I reach up - reluctantly - to brush his hand away. But it's not that easy with Lucas - it never is. He captures my hand easily, his eyes holding a silent command. His thumb brushes back and forth across my fingers and his light touch parts my lips as I struggle to remember how to breathe.

"Lucas..." My voice comes out a soft murmur.

I'm well aware of the others around us - his guards, Josh, Boylan... none of it seems to matter. I can feel the seconds drag by, seeming almost slow motion as his thumb continues to stroke my skin softly.

Finally my common sense seems to catch up with my because with some severe effort, I jerk my hand away from his grip. His eyes don't change, don't move - just remain focused on me.

"I'll see you around Bucket," he calls as I stand and whirl away from him.

I pause only for a second, hating how my body seems to be betraying me - it want's nothing more than to run back to him and throw itself in his arms. Thankfully my brain seems to be intact - because I walk right out of Boylan's bar without another glance backwards.


	3. Prompt: Jealousy

** Prompt:****_ Jealousy_**

"Josh..." I sigh, shaking my head.

"Just explain to me, please," he barks, his voice basking with disgust.

"You wouldn't understand," I state simply.

"Try me."

"If I... play along, he keeps my mom alive. It's just like that."

"But he touches you, however he wants," he growls.

"So?"

"Tell me you don't like it, that you hate him and I'll drop it," he demands.

"Shut up Josh, you don't understand. So stop trying to."

I shake my head and turn away from him, not really wanting to admit my true feelings.

"Where are you going?" He calls after me.

I don't respond.

"Fine, go to him - just do as your told, 'beautiful sister' - why don't you?" He shouts in a mocking tone.

I ignore him. I don't want to respond - I can't. I know that I shouldn't be going to him - I know how wrong it is - but if it keeps my mom safe, I'd do it a hundred times over again and again. Nothing else matters. If he wants to touch me, kiss me in return - keep me like a little pet... than I don't mind so much.

I don't make it to his private room because suddenly a hand clamps down on my mouth and an arm wraps around me, jerking me backwards.

"What were you doing talking to him?" A familiar voice murmurs hotly in my ear.

My reply comes out muffled by the warmth of his skin covering my mouth and he moves it, sliding it down my chin and finally wraps gently around my neck. I swallow weakly.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to him."

He turns me around and presses me against the wall, his hand still around my throat, his eyes hot and intense on mine. I struggle to swallow, my pulse fluttering weakly.

"He likes you Bucket," he murmurs, pressing against me, his body hard and hard.

"What?" I laugh lightly but it comes out choked and slightly hysterical.

The padding of his thumb strokes the skin of my throat and a warmth spreads through my body. I close my eyes and twist my head to the side slightly as he leans towards me slightly.

"How many times have I told you?" He breathes, his warm breath moving across my neck. "You're mine."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

I almost slap myself for saying the words. In fact, I expect him to slap me - I keep my eyes shut, ready for any kind of impact. Instead he laughs lightly but I notice the hint of... anger? His lips move along my throat, his mouth hot and wet. I shift beneath his touch as his fingers continue to stroke my skin, lips moving softly.

"Maybe I am," he murmurs softly, pulling back so that his eyes meet mine.

I swallow and his hands move to the back of my head so that he can grip my hair slightly. He tilts my head back and his lips over over mine. But like always, he doesn't want to make the first move. I can tell. I can feel the burning intense need thrumming through my body. I wet my lips and his eyes on mine makes me more than a little weak.

Maybe I wasn't entirely honest with Josh. Maybe it's more than just for my mom. His touch... I can't help but crave it. When I'm not around him, I'm thinking about him. About his kisses and everything about him.

I let out a soft groan and move closer to him, lips smashing against his with enough force to make him stumble back a step. He seems more than a little surprised at the intensity of my kiss but he pushes me back against the wall, pinning my wrists to either side as I struggle to push myself closer to him.

"Someone's eager," he gasps against my lips, pulling back slightly.

I don't let up. Can't. A sudden heat infusing my body makes it impossible for me to pull back. Instead I press my lips to his again, refusing to stop my attack on his senses. He presses me hard against the wall, hard enough that I feel like I might be pushed straight through the other side.

He laughs lightly as I nip desperately at his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth. He lets out a soft sigh against my lips and I cling to him.

"Admit it," I breathe softly.

"What?" He growls in a frustrated voice.

"That's you're jealous."

Nothing for a moment. He pulls back with some difficulty and his dark, stormy eyes are intense on mine. He leans in to kiss me and I twist my head away. I can't move because of how he pins me - but I can resist.

He let's out a sound like distant thunder, almost animalistic. "Fine. I'm jealous. I don't want you to go near him again. Ever."

I kiss him again and this time his lips are incredibly rough and demanding, more than a little possessive. I know it's wrong. I know that I should just be saying NO! Pushing him away, struggling - not pushing myself closer, kissing him harder.

But I can't help it. I want him. More than I've ever wanted anyone or anything.

I **need** him.

No matter what.


End file.
